Chum Chum/Gallery/Season 1 segments 1-13
'Wizboy' Wehaveaquestion.jpg Juiceboxquestion.jpg CC pleeding.JPG 'Pick a Nose' Something'smissing.jpg Fanboytakesnose.jpg Chumchumwearingfanboy'snose.jpg 'The Janitor Strikes Back' I made a Scrivener Elf.JPG Pictures on CC's desk.JPG 'Dollar Day' FB pulls dollar out CC's ear.JPG Or...was it.JPG 'Trading Day' CC thrilled - TD.JPG 'The Hard Sell' I can't sell it to just anyone.JPG CC YES - THS.JPG 'Digital Pet Cemetery' Scampers powered down.JPG 'Fanboy Stinks' Chum Chum doesn't like the stench.JPG I gotta take this off!.JPG 'I, Fanbot' We're going to pass that test.JPG Robot claws.JPG Robot claws again.JPG Robot claws yet again.JPG 'Berry Sick' Mymaskisrunning.jpg Chum chum takes a sip.JPG Chumchum-frosty vision.JPG Chum chum with frosty teeth.JPG 'Chimp Chomp Chumps' F&C in line for movie.JPG Safe in the butt.JPG I'll do anything for you.JPG Class laughs at Boog.JPG 'Precious Pig' Fanboy shows Precious his new pig crib.JPG CC happy to see Sprinkles.JPG 'Fangboy' CC looks at Dr. Acula.JPG 'Monster in the Mist' The miiiiisssst.JPG B39.png 'Brain Drain' Fanboy, it's me, Chum Chum.PNG Making strange sandwich + CC and Yo fighting over brain.JPG 'Fanboyfriend' Enter toxic teapot.JPG 'Chicken Pox' Unexpectedenterance.jpg Getout.jpg Taking care.jpg Conductme.jpg Why don't we watch a movie?.jpg 'Moppy Dearest' Fanboy can't wait.jpg Chum chum perks up.jpg Hit them with the wrangler.jpg Chum chum-wrangler.jpg Chum chum checks the list.jpg Chum chum watches fanboy build moppy.jpg Moppy unveiled.jpg I'd rather wait for my cousin.JPG Chum chum watches fanboy get mauled by muk muk.JPG Man-arctica will be here any minute!.JPG Chum chum looks back at the dance.JPG Get off the stage!.JPG I got a treat for you.JPG 'Norse-ing Around' F&C - vikings.JPG Leading the viking pack.PNG 'The Janitor's Apprentice' CC with hot dog.JPG Forced to clean the bathroom.PNG 'Excuse Me' Springbreak.jpg Maybehewon'tnotice.jpg Nodonkeysallowed.jpg 'Night Morning' I was enjoying my night-morning.jpg Chum Chum describes what night-morning is.jpg Chum chum turns off the light.jpg It's time.jpg Let me hear ya.jpg 'Marsha, Marsha, Marsha' Chum Chum, check me out.JPG Your throat.JPG FB greets CC on the ladder.JPG 'Secret Shopper' Who's gonna pick the flies.JPG ready to face the secret shopper.JPG F&C meet Secret Shopper.JPG 'Prank Master' Yopranksboth.jpg Abouttoprank.jpg Imagem189.PNG 'Little Glop of Horrors' It'sburningmyeyesjusttolookatit.jpg I'mgoingtohurl.jpg Coveredwithglop.jpg gang stares at glop.JPG 'Total Recall' Finishing reading the box.JPG Eating cereal with Agent 08.PNG Pry from cold red face.JPG 'Refill Madness' wash the caramel off my hands.JPG Thanks for picking up our other friends.JPG 'The Frosty Bus' Chum Chum sounds an emergency call.JPG 'The Tell-Tale Toy' Chumzilla.JPG 'Cold War' We should reach the bottom of that box.JPG Fanboy sneezes in Chum Chum's face.JPG Still trying to turn the TV on.JPG Dead batteries.JPG CC will turn the TV on.JPG 'Fanboy in the Plastic Bubble' Bouncing in the round bubble.JPG Bubble hits camera.JPG 'Sigmund the Sorcerer' Fanboyshowsposter.jpg Youcarvepumpkinswithyourmind.jpg Could I get your autograph?.JPG 'Fanboy A'hoy!' First mate chumbucket.PNG Aye aye, captain fanbeard.PNG Poor chumbucket.JPG We'll never find the treasure!.JPG Poor chumbucket-again.JPG 'Fan vs. Wild' Chum Chum's stomach grumbles.JPG Glad you could stay.PNG Stocking the case with belongings.jpg 'The Incredible Shrinking Fanboy' or the flower grew overnight.JPG You're only 2 inches tall.PNG 'Separation Anxiety' F&C sing together.jpg CC - FANBOY!!!.JPG Far away from Chum Chum.JPG CC crying happy tears at letter.jpg 'Strings Attached' Not a human anymore.JPG CC operates the strings.JPG 'The Book Report of the Dead' CC paying FB - BROTD.JPG 'Stan Arctica' CC reading comic - SA.JPG 'Man-Arctica the Ride' F&C on ISE.png CC enjoying the ride.JPG FB scared on ride.JPG F&C in ice mountain.JPG 'Fan-bidextrous' Fanboy mistakes hand for snake.jpg FB tries to get CC's attention.JPG Kyle swoons over Fanboy's symphony.JPG Kyle cries happily.JPG 'Saving Private Chum Chum' CC hit with his own paddle ball.JPG 'Jingle Fever' CC and Dollarnator with jingle.png Liveatthefrostymart-2.jpg Liveatthefrostymart-17.jpg Imagem0000454.PNG B1.PNG 'Eyes on the Prize' Cereal lotus.JPG CC stares at a cereal box.JPG F,C & Oz with prizes.png 'Battle of the Stands' Sitting in the lemonade bowl.jpg Chum Chum's leg springs.JPG 'Lord of the Rings' Chum chum with the scarves.png Let's strike the set.png I guess you really are me.png Give it up, kyle.png 'The Incredible Chulk' Angry chulk.JPG Chulk bounces through town.png 'Norse Code' F&C greet Thorvald.JPG 'The Great Bicycle Mystery' Someone destroyed your bike.png Xl41.PNG 'A Bopwork Orange' Boog the Bopper has got to go!.jpg 'Freeze Tag' It's not actual gum!.png Sorry fanboy, continue.png He didn't say olly-olly oxin free.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries